Botterlist Illier
Home - About FeaRless - Clan Policy -Clan positions - Website - forum - Blacklist - Credits Botters Blacklist The next 'botter' players are caught by us or by other players. We try as much as possible to post screenshots or vids too. If you have more prove feel free to add it to the topics. Dcypha This player is already welknown as scammer. many players have reported this unfair player to K2. We even caught him botting. one of the honest players on illier recoreded him on video: Watch the videotape Credits: * Lithaladin * Iconpark Kraweznik This player is also caught by many fearless members. there is a video available where you can see he is botting Watch the videotape Credits: * Iconpark Wizy We have caught this player many times botting. however we havent recorded him yet. Please if you have a record add it to this topic. Unforgiven comment: Auto co-ordinations bot. It follows you till you are knocked back/killed and after that returns back to its original location and resumes killing monsters. Clan-wise he was the leader of Claymore clan and left the clan for some unknown reasons. download his botters vid here credits: * Fearless clan * Unforgiven clan uineill Expert bot in AA. Ex-leader of apathetic clan and most probably a new recruit for Tentacles Clan. This bot uses skills, does not attack enemies/players and picks up all the loots. Pretty easy to recognise. download his botters vid here Credits: * Unforgiven Clan Eureka There’s nothing much to talk about this one. Account of ex 2o1 member Kinahnu and one of the biggest bot in my opinion. In the video he is basically just trying to survive using AI. Automatic pot usage when the hp of the character reaches less than or equal to 50%. Also he programmed his bot not to hit any barons/players and only the monsters. This can be expected of someone who is a moderator on one of the bot forums. You can catch such bots by checking how much they are getting hit from the monsters, do they have a scout healing them, if not are they wearing lucifer wings. After that just force attack them and normal shot them to atleast till 25% hp to check whether they are auto pot bots or not. Download the botters vid here credits: * Unforgiven clan Ranma Another account of ex 2o1 member Christiacov. Bot method is same as Eureka’s except that Ranma. automatically uses pots when her HP goes below 25%. Imagine using such a bot in Frozen maps or in those same Bahamar maps. Master in 2 months anyone? Download the botters vid 1 here Download the botters vid 2 here This was taken after Ranma. got to know that we got a video of her using auto pot. As you can see in this video she apparently took off auto pot mode to not make it any more obvious. But she used a different type over here. That is setting up character co-ordinates so that nobody can lure you all over the map and get you killed easily. You can notice in the video that the character which is actually supposed to chase me all over the map after I caught the aggro returns back to original co-ords and resumes killing monsters. You can also notice the co-ords set for the bot to run around and return back when lured more than that. Credits: * Unforgiven clan DoomTrain We have caught this player many times botting. however we havent recorded him yet. Please if you have a record add it to this topic. Credits: * Fearless The_Stamper In this video, you will see The_Stamper botting with his experts in Evil Swamp. He used auto pot, auto loot, auto-attack mobs. When a character died, he stopped everything – the bot most likely warning the user (The_Stamper) so he could fix where the bot went wrong. this person is BANNED Download the botters vid here Comment and credit by Unforgiven clan Zly Typical summoner cath bot and using the other 2 characters to loot. It even went back when lured way too far by one of our enemy players as you can see in the vid. But she managed to respond when we broaded her locations. Alarms anyone? Clanwise she is the leader of Blood_Ravens clan which is pretty much filled with bots. Download the botters vid here '' credit: Unforgiven clan'' €Ragnarok€ One of the Illier players have caught this player botting and made a video of it. (credits to Iconpark) Watch Ragnarok botting Thien I have caught this player many times botting. however I havent recorded him yet. Please if you have a record add it to this topic. We havent seen him for a while. Hopefully the AM 's did their job and finally banned him. Lately another guy called DUONG came online. he was broading in the same style Thien did. i have also caught this DUONG botting with a vet cathy in AA. i am suspecting that this is another account from Thien and that his main account got banned. Credits: * Lithaladin Kill_all We have caught this player many times botting. however we havent recorded him yet. Please if you have a record add it to this topic. We havent seen him for a while. Hopefully the AM 's did their job and finally banned him. Also Unforgiven clan has caught Kill_all botting. This is their comment: This botter uses turrets in AA- probably an alt account, but it is uncertain. Even though the other characters have been pk-ed, the cannon turrets are still being summoned. Dya does a great job showing how the turrets are obviously not being summoned by an actual player, but rather automatic summon. you can download the botters vid | here Credits: * Unforgiven Clan * Fearless Clan * Lithaladin Zniarks We have caught this player many times botting. however we havent recorded him yet. Please if you have a record add it to this topic. Credits: * Fearless Clan